When You Can't Hide It Anymore
by Rukia-K1
Summary: They had to come clean, but only with what must be said... They had to tell the current leaders things that they needed to know before the Dark Forest was there... The warnings needed to be heeded... Or...well...the Clans would suffer. (Side Story to "A Dark Future")


A/n: Soooo basically this is a side-story to my "A Dark Future", and this was actually for class...so sorry for formatting errors on this because it was not being my friend. Anyways this is an alternate thing for the meeting with the clan leaders that happens in the story. Currently this part is not posted but when the fifth chapter is then you will have that part up...

* * *

**_When You Can't Hide It Anymore_**

**__**_They had to come clean, but only with what must be said... They had to tell the current leaders things that they needed to know before the Dark Forest was there... The warnings needed to be heeded... Or...well...the Clans would suffer. (Side Story to "A Dark Future")_

* * *

Jayfeather's tail flicked back and forth as he heard the kits scamper around his paws, and he heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head slowly. He was rather annoyed he had to watch over the frolicking kits while he was blind; it was not the easiest task in the world. He looked up as he felt a tail brush over his pelt and he heaved a sigh again. "Firestar..." He said softly and there was a sigh from around him.

_It's time Jayfeather. It's time for Nightstar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, and Bluestar to know..._

Jayfeather didn't question the leader that his clan often considered a deity. He simply walked along to Bluestar's den silently...

* * *

Nightstar shifted on the great rock like it was his steed, going into war, growling softly. Crookedstar was frowning, sitting next to Bluestar silently. Tallstar was on Bluestar's other side, frowning softly. There was a small huff from Tigerclaw who was pacing down below the leaders with Fireheart and Graystripe, the two still acting like apprentices. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Will you two stop?" He snapped at them and the two stopped instantly, not wanting to anger the medicine cat any longer.

"May we just get this on with?" Nightstar questioned as he glanced at Black uneasily. The ex-ShadowClan warrior had been...requested to come with them. Despite the objections that the ShadowClan leader had put forward. A soft sigh came from Jayfeather when he saw just how...mean the leader was being despite how old he happened to be.

Lionblaze flicked his tail before nodding and sighing for just a moment. "Yes we may..." He said and looked over them all before murmuring something and four shapes showed up.

"Finally it is time." One of them mewed, one looking much like Bluestar. She smiled kindly and flicked her tail. "I am Mistystar."

"Blackstar." A large white tom mewed and huffed.

"Firestar." The leader smiled and the last paused before saying.

"Onestar." The small brown tom next to Firestar said.

There was a silence, the profusely forest chiming even in the middle of the night, interrupting Jayfeather as he moved to speak.

Bluestar looked almost horrified as she looked at the four leader, finally finding her ability to speak after a long moment. "No..." Before anything else was said Firestar said.

"First there is a prerequisite that you must abide to." He mewed.

There was another pause before Nightstar questioned. "What is it exactly?"

"You must not tell anyone besides those we allow you to. Anything said here is confidential unless you must share it." Blackstar warned. "If you don't listen...we may have to...step in."

"Blackstar stop threatening them..." Mistystar sighed softly.

"I can do as I want Mistystar."

"Blackstar..."

"Whatever."

"Shall we just get onto it before our clans begin to worry about us being gone?" Crookedstar and Tallstar asked.

There was a pause once again before Firestar murmured. "The dark forest is rising, but only so slowly...it will come to be when all must choose sides..." He said getting only louder for a moment before he looked over at Tigerclaw then at Crookedstar. "I have to say, there are...three here that have or will train in the dark forest...become like them, but maybe...break away...but we must purge that darkness...be rid of it forever."

"What is...there quest if they want to be here...? Take us-"

"Immortality." Blackstar hissed. "They want to live forever because slowly they fade away into nothing..."

The current leaders frowned before Firestar flicked his tail and sighed. "I know you want to know who we are, and why we are here...so let me tell you a parable...about us, leaders, and so you will learn that there are...destinies that have to be filled to keep things the same as well as things we must change...but we must be there...because we must lead the clan.

"And I will start with who I am..." He looked at Fireheart. "As you may have thought I am you...Fireheart you are me. Just...as a leader...I think that is enough but...my story does not even begin here..."

* * *

_The clan counted on me now, the dog pack was gone but there were still many new threats that were there. I had to protect them from everything, and that is not easy when your greatest enemy just killed your leader before. Now, it all rests on me...and I must lead this clan..._

* * *

_The realization that we had to leave the forest hurt almost, but, it was the only thing we could do. We were all suffering, and we had to leave..._

_Along with me the rest of my clan would follow, and the others as well. They put me in charge...all of the clans are counting on me... I have to lead them to our new home..._

_They count on me...they intended for me to haggle our way through anything we need to..._

* * *

_"Fight!" I roared over the badgers that were in the camp. I was aware this was not going to end without death...but I had to lead them through this. I heard a yell, and I thanked StarClan that it was WindClan...coming to the rescue..._

* * *

_ShadowClan was back to back with us, and I knew we had this fight won. ThunderClan and ShadowClan would prevail. Blackstar and I would win this...Onestar, Leopardstar would pay!_

* * *

The other three leaders were looking down, before Blackstar sighed. "The last was relevant because...we were all on edge and we didn't listen...if...if we had listened to Firestar then we wouldn't have lost..." He admitted. "We wouldn't leave our clans without leaders...with Deputies that are about to die..."

Firestar paused again before frowning. "Rowanclaw will do fine Blackstar..." Blackstar nodded weakly before looking at them all and sighing softly.

"As you may have realized before now I am Blackstar and Blackfoot, I am you. Hard to believe I know...but Nightstar I am willing you to please let myself back in. If we change the future than I will not be leader and...they will need me."

Nightstar seemed to hesitate before he slowly nodded, wishing he had a thing he heard twolegs call an "abacus" to count how many times Blackfoot let him down... "Why are you leader though-"

"I became leader...because of...something that happened."

"Trust us Nightstar; he is one of the best leaders you could have. He may be...rough but he knows when he should step in for something." Firestar smiled at the old leader. "I admit...he has...saved ThunderClan more than I can count..."

Blackstar sighed. "You are being too humble Firestar. You know as well as I do that you help the clans more than anyone else here..."

"He is being true." Mistystar whispered. "If we would have listened about the Dark Forest...we would not be here right now..." She mewed softly. "We would not be dead...we would not have left our clans like we did...this would not be happening." She choked and looked down, whispering something else.

"There will be blood spilled before the forest is at peace. There will be kin dead before the forest can cry home. There will be...destruction before there is rebirth."

The current leaders as well as anyone else there shuddered by the foretelling prophecy...

The four future leaders smiled just softly as they began to fade. "We must go for now, our deputies are to gain their nine lives."

Firestar however, remained there, gazing at them all. "And you?" Bluestar questioned him and he paused.

"Not yet does Brambleclaw have to take the mantle of being the leader of ThunderClan. Soon I fear, but not just yet. For now he will be fine leading as he is...and he may ask for my help. He is not alone in this war and he knows this."

"But you trust him to lead your clan still?" Crookedstar questioned and Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"He may be the son of...not the best cat in the world but he is the most loyal. He fights for what is right and he has proved himself over many times...do not say that I do not trust him. I have no reason at all to not trust him!" He was growling now.

All of the others flinched at his tone, wondering how the mild-mannered Warrior went to...well...this.

"Many...many seasons of fighting..." Firestar whispered, body shaking lightly. "Watching my clan die slowly...one by one...slowly...slowly...fading away into nothing." He shook even more.

Jayfeather sighed. "They do not blame you Firestar, you are the best leader for the clan..."

"Yet it still is...my...fault..." And the old leader faded away into nothing...

Jayfeather swung around, looking at Tigerclaw. "Choose the right fate!" He snapped before walking off.

Tigerclaw was baffled, not understanding what was happening here. "What..." He began before he stilled, a sense of...he didn't know...something seemed so wrong.

_"TIGERSTAR! TIGERSTAR!"_

And he felt his world go black.


End file.
